narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blue Bird
'Blue Bird '(ブルーバード) jest to utwór wykonywany przez Ikimono-gakari do trzeciego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 9 lipca 2008 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 55 do 77. Opis Niebieski ptak ląduje na ziemi, po czym widać kadry z Naruto i Sasuke... Tekst Piosenki Romaji= Habataitara modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora. Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta. Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo ima kotoba ni kawatteku. Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu. Habataitara modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora. Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte. Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora |-| Kanji= 飛翔（はばた）いたら　戻らないと言って 目指したのは　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 “悲しみ”はまだ覚えられず　”切なさ”は今つかみはじめた あなたへと抱く　この感情も　今”言葉”に変わっていく 未知なる世界の　遊迷(ゆめ)から目覚めて この羽根を広げ　飛び立つ 飛翔いたら　戻らないと言って 目指したのは　白い　白い　あの雲 突き抜けたら みつかると知って 振り切るほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 愛想尽きたような音で　錆びれた古い窓は壊れた 見飽きたカゴは　ほら捨てていく　振り返ることはもうない 高鳴る鼓動に　呼吸を共鳴（あず）けて この窓を蹴って　飛び立つ 駆け出したら　手にできると言って いざなうのは　遠い　遠い　あの声 眩しすぎた　あなたの手も握って 求めるほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 墜ちていくと　わかっていた　それでも　光を追い続けていくよ 飛翔いたら　戻らないと言って 探したのは　白い　白い　あの雲 突き抜けたら　みつかると知って 振り切るほど　蒼い　蒼い　あの空 蒼い　蒼い　あの空 |-| Polski= Mówiłeś że gdybyś mógł, w niebo się wznieść nie zleciał byś w dół Twoje oczy stworzone są, by patrzeć, patrzeć, w błękit tego nieba. Poznałeś, już czym smutek jest, A teraz doświadczasz czym jest ból. Nawet to co czuję do ciebie, powiem ci, kiedy przyjdzie czas. Jeżeli obudzisz się w nie znanym tobie świecie, rozłóż swe skrzydła i w górę się wznieś! Mówiłeś że gdybyś mógł, w niebo się wznieść nie zleciał byś w dół Twoje oczy stworzone są, by patrzeć, patrzeć, w błękit tego nieba. Gdy przez to przedrzesz się, znajdziesz swój cel. Więc spróbuj uwolnić się, a wtedy leć bo błękitnym niebie, leć bo błękitnym niebie a wtedy leć bo błękitnym niebie, leć bo błękitnym niebie a wtedy leć bo błękitnym niebie, leć bo błękitnym niebie. |-| Angielski= You said that if you could fly, You would never come down You only have eyes For the blue, blue sky You've yet to learn what sadness is And are now just grasping what pain is like Even the feelings I have for you Must be expressed in words As you awake from a dream into an unknown world Spread your wings and take flight! You say if you could fly, you’d never come back down You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky You know if you can just make it through, you’ll find what you seek So keep trying to break free To that blue, blue sky To that blue, blue sky To that blue, blue sky Ciekawostki *Odcinki 70-73 są zastąpione promocyjnymi kadrami z filmu Gekijouban Naruto Shippuuden: Kizuna *W tym openingu pierwszy raz został zastosowany obraz panoramiczny. *Od odcinka 72 pojawiają się postacie antagonistów Hidana i Kakuzu. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Sai *Yamato *Asuma Sarutobi *Kakashi Hatake *Kurenai Yūhi *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Iruka Umino *Fūka (1ª versión) *Fuen (1ª versión) *Fudō (1ª versión) *Sora (1ª versión) *Minato Namikaze (Pierwsza wersja) *Kurama (Pierwsza wersja) *Kazuma (Pierwsza wersja) *Itachi Uchiha *Deidara *Zetsu *Obito Uchiha *Kisame *Hidan *Kakuzu *Pain *Konan *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Izumo Kamizuki (Druga wersja) *Kotetsu Hagane (Druga wersja) Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto: Shippūden